kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 of K.C. Undercover was confirmed by TVLine on May 15, 2015.Season 2 Confirmed It premiered on March 6, 2016 with a one-hour special.https://twitter.com/RobLottTV/status/668535861995139072 on Disney Channel. Synopsis K.C. Cooper is a high school math whiz and martial arts expert turned international super spy for the secret government agency, The Organization. K.C., along with her parents, seasoned agents Craig and Kira, and her younger siblings Ernie and Judy (a humanoid robot), perform undercover missions, near and far, to save the world all while balancing everyday family situations. When K.C. isn’t facing off against enemy agents, or longtime rival The Other Side, she relies on her free-spirted best friend Marisa to help her navigate the ups and downs of teenage life. No matter the assignment, the country can always count on K.C. and the Cooper family to stick together and get the job done. Episodes Confirmed dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #03/06/16 - Coopers Reactivated! (201-202) #03/13/16 - Do You Want to Know a Secret (203) #03/20/16 - Rebel with a Cuz (204) #04/10/16 - The Mother of All Missions (205) #04/17/16 - Accidents Will Happen (206) #04/24/16 - Brainwashed (207) #05/08/16 - The Truth Hurts (208) #05/15/16 - Down in the Dumps (209) #05/22/16 - Dance Like No One's Watching (210) #06/19/16 - The Love Jinx (211) #07/10/16 - K.C. Levels Up (212) #07/17/16 - Catch Him If You Can (213) #07/24/16 - Sup, Dawg? (216) #08/07/16 - Tightrope of Doom (219-220) #08/14/16 - The Legend of Bad, Bad Cleo Brown (221) #09/11/16 - Spy of the Year Awards (218) #09/18/16 - In Too Deep, Part 1 (214) #09/25/16 - In Too Deep, Part 2 (215) #10/02/16 - Virtual Insanity (223) #11/06/16 - The Interview (222) Confirmed episodes These are episodes that have been confirmed to air, but the date is unknown. *Family Feud (225) *217 *224 Note: Please only add production codes along side an episode, and when you know it is the right one. Sometimes the production codes may not be in a natural numbered order, so it's best not to add random production codes when you don't know the episode. Thank you! Cast 'Main Cast' *Zendaya as K.C. Cooper (19/19) *Veronica Dunne as Marisa Miller (18/19) *Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper (19/19) *Trinitee Stokes as Judy Cooper (13/19) *Tammy Townsend as Kira Cooper (15/19) *Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper (14/19) 'Recurring Cast' * Rick Hall as Agent Johnson (9/19) * James DiGiacomo as Petey Goldedfeder (4/19) * Jaime Moyer as Jodie Goldfeder (3/19) * Kara Royster as Abby Martin (5/19) * Jasmine Guy as Erica King (3/19) * Rick Fox as Richard Martin (2/19) * Chris Tavarez as Darien (4/19) * Nikki Castillo as Akina (2/19) * Alice Lee as Jane Keller (2/19) Absences * Veronica Dunne is absent for one episode (Brainwashed) * Tammy Townsend is absent for four episodes (The Truth Hurts, Down in the Dumps, Dance Like No One's Watching, In Too Deep, Part 2) * Trinitee Stokes is absent for six episodes (The Mother of All Missions, Brainwashed, Down in the Dumps, The Legend of Bad, Bad Cleo Brown, In Too Deep, Part 2, Virtual Insanity) * Kadeem Hardison is absent for five episodes (Rebel with a Cuz, The Truth Hurts, Dance Like No One's Watching, Sup, Dawg?, The Legend of Bad, Bad Cleo Brown) Trivia *The season started with a one-hour special episode.*https://twitter.com/RobLottTV/status/668162932606283776 *This season introduced five new characters: Darien, Abby, Erica, Richard and Akina. *This season made a reference to Shake It Up: **K.C. and Darrien eating at the Olive Pit on their first date as seen in the Shake It Up episode "Meatball It Up." *As of September 19, 2016, Liv and Maddie: Cali Style and K.C. Undercover are the only Disney Channel Original Series with a clip opening. Girl Meets World moved to a typical opening at Season 3 and Bizaardvark also has a typical opening. *This season had a themed episode, Virtual Insanity being a Halloween episode. Videos KC Undercover - Season 2 - Promo KC Undercover - Season 2 - Sneak Peek References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2016